


Sick Day

by yungidreamer



Series: Yungi Soulmates [15]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bathtubs, Caring, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Sick Character, binging shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: The trio gets an unfortunate start to their weekend when she wakes up sick on Saturday morning. The boys do everything they can to make sure she gets well.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Yungi Soulmates [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898728
Kudos: 7





	Sick Day

A wave of nausea pulled her from her sleep, churning her stomach. She needed to get up and she needed to get up right now. Throwing off the tangle of arms and legs, she crawled off the foot of the bed as fast as she could, stumbling slightly as her feet hit the floor. She made it to the toilet before she actually threw up, but barely. It was a small miracle she remarked to herself as she knelt there heaving again. No extra clean up, at least.  _ God, why did everything hurt _ , she wondered. The tiles felt so cold against her legs, making her shiver.

“Babe, you okay?” Yunho’s voice came from behind her. She just groaned in response, leaning her head against her arm that was resting on the seat of the toilet.

“I’ll go get some water,” Mingi offered from behind the other boy, also having come to investigate.

“Can I touch your forehead, love?” Yunho asked, crouching beside her. “I just want to check if you have a fever.” She nodded, turning her head to the side to allow him to reach it. Placing his palm on the center of her forehead, holding it there long enough to tell that she did indeed have a fever.

“Oh love,” he sighed, looking at her bleary eyes and sallow complexion.

“Just let me die,” she groaned with hyperbolic drama, though she felt a little bit like that is exactly what she wanted to do.

“I would really rather you didn’t,” Yunho smiled at her, gently stroking her head. “Let’s start with getting that fever down first.”

“Here,” Mingi handed her the glass of water before reaching into the cabinet to get some aspirin for her. She swished some water in her mouth, spitting it out, before taking a drink and then swallowing the pills. With a groan, she rested her head on her arm, not yet positive the pills would stay down.

“Can we get you in a bath to get your temperature down a little?” Mingi suggested, crouching beside her.

“Ugh, it’s gonna feel cold,” she whined.

“We won’t make it too cold,” Yunho promised, already testing the water for the bath. “But you’ll feel better faster if you take one.” She grumbled but leaned back and started fumbling with her pajamas. Mingi stilled her hands, giving her a sympathetic smile as he started to help her undress. She could have done it herself but really, her hands felt sort of numb and tired and it probably would have taken her longer to do. Both the boys had plenty of experience taking things off her and Mingi managed to get her undressed and in the tub quickly. She sucked in her breath at the feel of the room temperature water filling in around her legs.

“I know it doesn’t feel great but just give it a little time,” Mingi cupped her cheek as she made a face. “Can I start something for breakfast for you?”

“Uuuugggghhhhh,” she groaned at the mention of food.

“Nothing too big or too heavy,” he promised. “But you need to eat, babe.”

“Food is a good idea,” Yunho agreed, sitting on the edge of the tub beside her. She huffed and sunk down lower in the water. “When you get out we’ll have everything ready for you. Just relax for a while, we’ll take care of everything today.”

She nodded and let the water surround her. If she didn’t move it didn’t feel as cold. Eventually she let herself sink under the waterline, wetting her hair and her face. The water was starting to feel less chilly, which probably meant her fever was going down. At least when she was floating in the water her skin didn’t really hurt.

Yunho returned to find her floating with just her face and her feet, which were dangling over the other end of the tub, above water. She looked cute and peaceful, almost enough so to let her stay there like that. However, he was quite sure that she would much rather be somewhere that she could rest without the risk of getting water up her nose. He drew up beside her, leaning his chin on his arms while they rested on the curve of the side of the large porcelain tub. It took a moment for her to open her eyes and see him. A weak smile spread over her face and she sat up in the water.

“Let’s put you to bed,” Yunho suggested, pulling the drain and letting the water escape. He helped her up and dried her off with a big fluffy towel before dressing her in the practical pieces of the silky silver pajama set she had gotten over the holidays. Yunho then used the towel to wring out her hair before picking her up to carry her back to bed.

While she had been soaking, the boys had changed the sheets and filled a hot water bottle to warm up her spot. Yunho tucked her in and moved the bottle to her feet to keep the bed warm and to keep her toes from feeling cold. Mingi came back to the room with a tray holding a bowl of rice porridge, a mug of hot tea, and a little fake flower he had fished from somewhere. Carefully placing it on her lap, he cuddled up beside her to make sure she ate something, even if she didn’t end up finishing it.

“What do we want to watch?” Yunho asked, getting in on his side with the remote in hand.

“You guys don’t have to waste your Saturday with me,” she sniffled though her stuffy nose. “I’m probably just going to sleep most of the day anyway.”

“It’s okay,” Mingi assured her. “I’d rather be here with you anyway.”

“Yeah, no place I’d rather be unless we’re bothering you,” Yunho slipped an arm around her shoulder. “So what are we watching?”

“What about Stranger Things?” She suggested. “They have a new season but maybe we could start at the beginning?”

“That sounds fun,” Mingi agreed. “I’ll make some popcorn later for us, but for now, just work on eating that. Do you want the lights turned down and the curtains closed?”

“Yeah it’s sort of a dark show so maybe a dark room is good.” She decided, taking a small bite. Mingi popped up to turn down the lights and close the thick curtains over the window. He joined them back in bed and Yunho started the first episode for them as she slowly downed little bites of the porridge. 

The boys kept their eyes on her as much as the show, checking on her each time she moved or sighed  _ just in case. _ She kept the food down, thanks to their work getting her temperature down first. When she set down her spoon and declared that she had had enough, Mingi happily took the tray and put it down out of the way for her. He cuddled down under the covers with her, keeping a warm hand on her stomach making small circles as he watched the show they had on. Yunho took one of her hands in his and interlaced their fingers, holding it in his lap. Before long she did fall asleep and the boys paused the show, putting something else on while she took a nap between them.

“Did you want to work on some homework while she is out?” Mingi suggested.

“Yeah, better to get it done now so we can take care of her when she is up and around,” Yunho agreed.

“What did you need?” Mingi asked as he slipped away from her sleeping body.

“Bring my laptop and my astronomy textbook for now,” Yunho replied. “I don’t think she’ll sleep that long. We should also have more aspirin ready for her to take in a few hours.”

“Okay,” Mingi nodded and headed to bring back their books and the aspirin. They spent the next couple of hours watching some reality something about cooking while trying to finish a bit of the homework they had for the weekend. Between them she still slept but shifted fitfully and Mingi put his hand to her forehead, feeling that her fever was coming back.

“Should we wake her up?” He asked Yunho.

“Better to take care of it before she gets sick again,” Yunho was worried. “Maybe we should make more food for her too.”

“I can do that, but what would be good?” Mingi closed his books and moved them further down on the bed.

“Soup maybe,” Yunho guessed. “Something light… she did keep the porridge down so we could do more of that.”

“What about mashed potatoes?” Mingi suggested after a moment’s thought. “She really likes those and it wouldn’t be heavy.”

“That’s a good idea,” Yunho nodded. “Are you hungry too? I’m getting pretty hungry now, at least.”

“Yeah,” Mingi agreed. “What do you want to have?”

“A couple of sandwiches would be fine,” Yunho shrugged. “I don’t need something fancy, just filling. I’ll wake her up and get her to take the aspirin and see if that takes care of the fever again. If not, I’ll help her get back in the bath again.”

“Do you think we should take her to the doctor?” Mingi said, biting his lip as he looked down at her.

“If she isn’t better tomorrow we can take her to the clinic on campus,” Yunho agreed. “That’s closest.”

“Okay,” Mingi ran his fingers over the back of her hand with a half smile. “I’ll start working on food.”

“Thanks, love,” Yunho told him. “You take such good care of us.”

“You both do the same for me, so I’m glad I can do the same sometimes,” Mingi smiled. “She does so much for us, it really is nice to be able to do something for her, too.”

“How does she always manage to do the most thoughtful things for us?” Yunho shook his head as he looked down at her. “Maybe we can do something that’s a surprise for her on Valentine’s Day.”

“That’s a good idea,” a tinge of excitement filled Mingi’s voice. “We’ll think of something great.”

Mingi headed to the kitchen and Yunho gently roused their girl. His heart hurt at the grimace that covered her face as she woke up, obviously hurting as she came around. He coaxed her into taking the aspirin and wet a washcloth in the bathroom to put on her feverish forehead. She flinched slightly as the cool cloth touched her.

“Love, do you think you need to take another bath?” He asked, putting one of his large hands on the side of her neck and feeling the heat there.

“Maybe but I don’t want to,” she groaned, her teeth chattering slightly.

“If it hasn’t come down in half an hour I’ll hop in a bath with you, okay,” He offered, flipping the cloth over on her forehead again. She nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. Yunho slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in against his chest. He hummed gently as he rocked with her against him, hoping to get her to relax a little while they waited for Mingi to come back with food.

When Mingi got back with food, her fever was still high and Yunho decided it was time for another bath. Mingi set the food on the chest of drawers and went to start the water for them while Yunho got her undressed again and put her hair up in a messy bun with the silver comb to keep it from getting wet again. He stripped himself and carried her into the bath, settling down with her in his lap. With him there she could close her eyes and relax with no worries. The water felt cool even to him and he was sure it felt like an icy bath for her with her fever. She whined a little as they sunk down but didn’t protest more than that.

“I’m sorry love,” he apologized, rocking her slightly in his arms.

“I just wish everything didn’t hurt,” she shuttered.

“Do you think you can keep something down?” He asked when he saw Mingi poke his head in the bathroom door.

“Maybe,” she kept her eyes closed as she answered. “I know I should eat even if it doesn’t sound good right now.” Mingi grabbed the tray of food and brought it to the side of the tub. Sitting as close as he could, he picked up a spoon full of potatoes and brought it to her lips. She took it, smacking the soft food slowly before swallowing it. After a pause, she opened her mouth again to accept another bite.

“That’s my trooper,” Mingi praised as he gave her a third bite. “How about something to drink?”

“Okay,” she nodded.

“Here,” he gave her a sip from a straw in a cup. “I thought some juice would be good. A little sugar for your energy.”

“Thank you,” she sighed. “You two are so sweet.”

“Our girl needed us,” Yunho soothed. “We’ll always be here with you when you need us.”

“Thank you,” she relaxed against him and accepted another bite from Mingi.

“You still look pretty, even like this,” Mingi said, giving her a big smile.

“Pfft, I look and feel like shit,” she scoffed, flicking a little water in his face. “You’re a liar, but it's sweet so I forgive you.”

“No, no lies, love,” Yunho said from behind her. “You’re pretty no matter what.”

“As long as you think so,” She sighed, putting a damp hand on Mingi’s where it rested on the edge of the tub. “I guess that’s all that matters.”

“You’re going to be cute when you’re old and grey,” Mingi told her, envisioning her in seventy years. “Cute, tiny, and maybe a little grumpy to the neighborhood kids.”

“No, she’ll be the grandma that gives everyone cookies whenever someone comes and visits,” Yunho decided with a grin.

“And we’ll sneak them water balloons and nerf guns for battles,” Mingi added with a laugh. 

“I’m glad to know you all have such long term plans for us,” she laughed, feeling a little better again. 

“You’re not getting rid of us anytime soon, love,” Yunho promised. “Ready to get back to our show?”

“Yeah, but I should do my homework while I feel good enough,” she sighed.

“What homework do you have?” Mingi asked, pulling the towel off the rack to wrap around her.

“Reading for history and an essay for English,” she grimaced. “I need to do them by Monday.”

“The reading is for the class we have together, right?” Mingi asked, wrapping her in the towel as Yunho helped her step out.

“Yeah,” she nodded, letting him pat the moisture from her body.

“Let’s do it together then,” Mingi suggested. “And we can help with the essay too.”

“Good idea, Mingles,” Yunho told him with a quick kiss to his cheek. “You are the best.”

“Thanks, Yuyu,” Mingi grinned back. “Let’s get back in bed and eat something before we work on homework for our girl.” Mingi picked her up and got her dressed and back in bed while Yunho followed, bringing the rest of the food with him. Sitting down in the bed, Mingi drew her into his lap and took the bowl of potatoes to feed her. Yunho downed his sandwiches and went to get the history text book for the other two to study with. It didn’t take long for the two of them to make it through the reading together while Yunho worked on the last of his own homework.

The boys let her dictate the essay to them so she could lie down while getting the work done. With their help it didn’t take long at all for them to finish their work even with her not feeling well. She cuddled down under the covers and the boys curled around her as they started the show again where it had left off. They spent the rest of the day in bed, only leaving for food and other necessary trips, making sure she always had someone with her. By Sunday morning she was feeling a little better, her fever had faded and she was able to stay awake the whole day, letting them finish the old episodes by the end of the day.

“Sorry we didn’t get to the new stuff,” she sighed, tucking her head on Yunho’s shoulder as Mingi spooned her from behind. “I guess we could have just jumped into the newest season to start with.”

“Nah,” Mingi said as he pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder. “We can watch it this week. You can hold my hand during the scary parts.”

“Always,” she laughed until it melted into a sigh and she closed her eyes. Even sick, there wasn’t anyone she would trade lives with.


End file.
